Lonely Without You
by ananova
Summary: A lonely Kagome gazes around her empty hut when a noise at the door draws her attention. Who could it be?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on January 29, 2012 for oneshot #7 Home Alone. Won 1st place.

Title: Lonely Without You  
Author: ananova  
Word Count: 668  
Prompt: Home Alone  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: High T (16+)  
Warnings: Implied Sex

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha  
Summary: A lonely Kagome gazes around her empty hut when a noise at the door draws her attention. Who could it be?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked around her hut. Her empty hut. Her empty, lonely hut. She shook her head. "Stop that," she murmured to herself. "It's only been three days. Three long, lonely days." She sighed again.

Inuyasha had gone with Miroku on an exorcism, the first since she had returned to the Sengoku Jidai. He had been so reluctant to go, not wanting to leave her. She had laughed it off then, insisting she would be fine. But she had been wrong. Their simple, cozy hut now seemed so large now that she was the only one there. She glanced at the pot near the fire, still half-full. She had cooked too much food, unconsciously expecting Inuyasha to be there to eat it. Next she turned her gaze to her futon. It had seemed so cold last night, lying there by herself without Inuyasha's warmth. She wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone again tonight.

She knew that it was all in her mind but she couldn't help herself. She missed her husband. She didn't know if she could last another two days of this.

Sighing again, Kagome moved to bank the fire. A sound near the door halted her actions. She frowned and started to reach for her bow and arrows. Then the door mat was flung aside and a familiar figure clad in red entered. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She flung herself into his arms, surprised but very happy at his sudden appearance.

Inuyasha eagerly caught her, lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply, passionately. "Kagome," he murmured against her lips. "You are a sight for sore eyes." He began to plant small kisses along her face and neck.

Kagome sighed happily as she enjoyed his attentions. But still, curiosity niggled at her mind. "What are you doing back so soon? Not that I'm complaining, I don't know if I could have lasted another two days without you." She moaned as she felt him suckle the sensitive skin on her neck, just below her ear.

"Missed you. Forced the bouzu to hurry along on the job. Made it there in a day, a day to get rid of the pests, and then headed right back here." As he spoke he carried her toward the futon. Laying her down on it, he found himself being dragged down on top of her as she grasped his haori and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

Clothes were shed as the couple joined together, reaching completion. Afterward, they lay there, basking in one another's presence. Kagome rested her head on his chest, his arm around her, holding her close as fingers traced small circles. She smiled contentedly as Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Suddenly he laughed. "If this is what I have to look forward to, maybe I should leave more often," he joked.

She lifted her hand and playfully slapped his chest, hiding her smile at the small grunt he released. "Only if you take me with you," she threatened playfully. Sobering, she continued. "I didn't expect it to be so bad."

Inuyasha completely understood her meaning, having felt the same. "I know. I'll try not to take any long trips outside of the village. And if it can't be avoided," he hesitated then continued. "I guess you can come too. It's not that I don't want you with me," he forestalled her objections. "I just want you safe."

"I know that and I understand. But if I'm with you, I am safe." Lifting her head she kissed his cheek, sighing happily as hugged her tight to his chest.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good," Kagome said before her eyes drifted shut, content in the knowledge that she was no longer alone and wouldn't be again any time soon.

Inuyasha smiled down at her before joining her in slumber, both content to know that they were together again.


End file.
